Sailor Crazi
by Medeallarie
Summary: Friends, watch as the world of Sailor Moon changes. I hope all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

4

**Sailor Crazi**

**I would like to state the fact I do NOT own any characters of the Sailor Moon Series, howsomever, I do own Sailor Crazi and other non Sailor Moon characters in this story. Also I would like to dedicate this story to my friends and family, whom are the treasures of my heart. Note to friends and family some of these characters I made up while thinking of you in mind**

_**Chapter One: The Coming of The Senshi**_

**A**ngela Skies walked the streets of Neo-New York with her friend, Valerie Miaski. She examined her friend for a couple of seconds. Valerie was Japanese, yet her hair had unnatural curls. Almost like the curls Angela had sometimes, but Val always had them. It was kind of strange, Val's features. She was the first Asian Angela had seen with natural curly hair, blue-green eyes, and she also towered most American girls for she was 6'0"; including Angela because she only happened to be 5'11". The rest of her looked oriental, small body features and those darling shaped eyes, with that untouchable pretty black hair. She was wearing her normal secretary outfit, which was a light blue buttoned up top with a black blazer on top of it, to go with a black business looking skirt. She wore her natural colored hose with painful black high heels that you could tell hurt each and every time she walked in them. The sacrifices one made for a job. To make her look like a dork, even though she was outstandingly beautiful was her glasses and pigtails. No offense to Val, but she must've been high when she choose her glasses, either that or the kids had a sale and that's what she could found herself to afford. The pigtails…Well, they explain themselves.

Angela only wished she was as beautiful as Val but she didn't know how beautiful she was. Her red hair sometimes changed like the color of her eyes. Her hair would be all bouncy curls one day, the next flat as an unopened book. Today was a curly hair day. It was also a blue eyed day. No one knew why but each different phase of the moon changed Angela's eyes. Not that she herself noticed it, but it would turn green every crescent moon, blue every full moon, and misty colored when it was a new moon. She always thought it was strange. Nothing else but strange. Her friends all guessed it after awhile, they couldn't explain it, but they saw the changes often enough. Her other features were fully curved, but too curved. Long legs, but not model long legish. She was just another Caucasian girl who was about as crazy as the next one. Today she held her curly hair back into a pony tail, with a black choker to go around her neck. She would've worn her normal business attire but she was going to the Karaoke Club tonight. She had on a silky red spaghetti strapped dress on that went to her knees and buttoned up down the front. Along with leather knee high boots that laced up to the top, which where tied perfectly. Her cross, which was held by a leather string, was bouncing sideways as she walked.

You may be wondering where these two girl's are going. They both work as secretaries for Mr. Salon Stanton of the NNYPD, district 17. He had told them to his laundry for him. It wasn't like Angela desperately needed this job, she had two other jobs. One was for fun that was the Karaoke job; the other two were assigned to her by the DS. It pretty much dictated things so peace and prosperity reigned over all. They told each person what they were going to do, whether they liked it or not. She didn't like this one. Her last job was a teaching job. She didn't mind it all that bad; it gave her time to do her secretary work which took up too much time of her life. She taught at the local high school around her area, Lincoln Park High. It was a musical school and she only taught two class periods three times a week.

However, she did need this job to help her with what the DS must've thought was a funny joke. They sent her a child one day in the mail. Not like she hadn't had a coma which completely erased most of her childhood experiences so she couldn't relate to the child at all. No, just send the six year old child, Rin, which was what took up the majority of her life right after work. Rin was a smart six year old girl; she knew what to do when Angela wasn't at home. It wasn't like Angela was abandoning the girl its just she didn't know what to do with her. Like Rin, she was orphaned. It hurt really bad after waking up, age 25, to hear that you're an orphan and now you're going to have live out on your own. If it hadn't been for the nice orphanage lady, whom happened to be a nun at the nearby Catholic Church, which had been an orphanage for years, Angela wouldn't know what little she knew about her past. Still, it wasn't enough to help her with Rin. Rin and Angela having been living together for the past two years in Angela's apartment which she had been living in since she got out of the coma.

They were now turning down the street with the packages of laundry they had washed and dried for their boss. It was the street of the police department, and you could tell how much the police were doing their job by just the look of the street. The street was crowded with the homeless and thugs who knew how to disguise themselves so they wouldn't get caught by the cops. Everyone knew this as a statement of fact, so it didn't really matter much anymore. This street, though having a police department, was a safe haven for criminals and there was no other nice way to put it. As a matter of fact, everyone forgot the name of the street because thugs had knocked down the street sign so long ago and no body bothered themselves to remember the name of the street.

Even though criminals did rule this street, they knew better to mess with the people going in and out of the police station. The reason why was not only because they would get arrested but also the fact that everyone that went in the police station knew some form of deadly martial arts. That's why the DS had them assigned to the police force. Angela got her skills not from the church, she knew not exactly where; she just knew she could kick some ass if she needed to. It started one day when she was escorting her friend back to the other side of Neo New York on the subway. Some gangsters decided that they wanted to play with her and her friend in a sexual kind of way, and Angela wouldn't stand for it. She kicked all ten of their asses and all the women on the subway cheered her on for stopping them. They had injuries so bad that they had to go to the hospital, but for sure, they would never mess with another woman again; although, they didn't mean that they didn't go to jail, they did. That's when she became a secretary. She was asked sometimes to do actual police work, but mostly she was just a secretary.

Valerie opened the door with her free hand. Valerie, believe it or not, comes from the Legendary Neo Tokyo. After 20 years of age the DS decides your fate, and Valerie had been practicing every martial art her grandfather could put her in. She knew 20 different styles of martial arts and she was a black belt in all. This had helped her study habits so she was also a genius about everything.

"Hello there, girls." Their boss stood there waiting in front of their desks. Angela questioned his stare at her, as if he hadn't seen her a thousand times before.

"Here's you're laundry, be lucky we washed it for you when you could've had you're wife do it." Angela said with a forcefulness that had meant to be harsh, that shocked not only Val but her boss. "But Angel, we do it every weekend?" Val's sweet voice shaken up as she asked her friend that was hastily leaving. Her bosses' eyes showed a sign of regret but it wasn't something Angela could've seen as she slammed the door.

"It makes me mad! I am not his secretary for his personal needs. He has a wife for that." She said, fully exasperated with her bosses' attitude. She also didn't like his suggestive stares every time he looked at her. She ran across the street and her feet lead her to her favorite job, the Club.

As soon as she walked in she smelled the familiar smell of beer and booze, the similar sound of people just listening to Neo-Tech holograms singing peoples favorite songs. She took out her pony tail, and shook her hair until all beautiful red curls swung around her shoulders and face.

"Ruby Tuesday once again," said the main barkeep behind the counter. Ruby Tuesday was her nickname from him. She never understood why. She took her place behind the counter. Not only did the club off beer and booze but also food. It wasn't hard for her to get into the mood of things here; where she could easily just slip into a comfortable state of mind. She never once frowned here and all anger was easily forgotten.

Everything was going fine; all was going well, until she heard a thump and then a loud bump in the back of the alley.

"Hey, Mac, I am going to alley to see what that noise was." Mac, her boss, nodded his head, even though he probably hadn't even heard it. He trusted her that much.

She walked through the tiny space between the counter and the shelves of alcohol which stood about ten feet high and twenty feet wide; hiding the kitchen behind the shelves, a tiny door at the left end of the alcohol it being closer to the exit to the alley. The exit to the alley was a big door, like every other exit door, and it had the same usual EXIT sign above it, too.

Passing through the door, Angel felt a chill go through her. It wasn't the night air for the air was not cold this night. It was more of an eerie chill; as if a ghost had touched you're skin to say a friendly hello that might just scare you to death. Her head looked around to see if she could see anything.

She heard something from the other side of the nearby trash can. She waited for it as she saw what she unfortunately had been all too familiar with. It was a monster. This was a dream. She only fought them in her dreams. Or so she thought, anyway.

"Moonlight Destiny!" She screamed as she opened up her hand and let open a mystical dimension of multicolored lights. It transformed her into a Sailor Senshi. There were old legends about those, oh about not so long ago…With Queen Maiden Usagi gone with her King Pegasus to the depths of where they where most safe, his world. They had a daughter but she got lost. Anyway, her mom was the best Sailor Senshi the world had ever seen, Eternal Sailor Moon, along with her nine Senshi.

The monster laughed in a maniacal laughter as it said," Sailor Senshi have all but lost their power with the Queen gone. You don't scare me!"

"You should." Angel replied, knowing the powers she possessed being that of greatness. She yet again opened up the dimension and this time it brought upon her weapon, a hammer. She said mystic words that made the hammer, which was heavy in its might, about 350 pounds, easier to hold and slam her enemy into oblivion.

However, it wasn't that easy. She slammed the hammer down on the monster and amazingly enough, it was able to deflect it almost throwing the hammer into reverse. Angel started to panic. The monster used its stretchable arm to grab hold of her, and sling her against the trash can. She hit hear head, leaving a scrape on her forehead. She fell to the ground, near losing consciousness. But all hope was not lost. A golden rose fell to her aid, slicing the monster in two.

A man's voice came near to her all of the sudden, and said." You're dreams is becoming more of a reality than you think…"

"What!" Angel asked angrily as she lost what little consciousness she had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait my friends. Here is the second chapter to Sailor Craziness. Remember that I do not own anything from Sailor Moon, and that my characters, I do own…**

_**Chapter Two: Sailor Crazi's Awakening**_

**_A_**ngela woke up to the sound of a broom sweeping the floor. The tv was also on. She barely opened her eyes, her listening to the sound of the tv was distant. "Ruby Tuesday…I found you unconscious outside, and look at the tv. There was a monster that attacked you, many people saw it. You're lucky to only have that bruise on you're head as a reminder…."

Hearing him say that, she felt her head to make sure the bump wasn't too big. She obeyed his request. Her jaw dropped.

"The first victim was Angela Skies. She bravely tried fighting this monster but got knocked unconscious, the witnesses say. There was some rooftop masked man, who threw a golden rose down and sliced the monster into two. Who is this masked wonder? Onto other news…" For a second when the reporter said who is this masked wonder, there was a picture of what looked like Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon? That was only a legend…

"This isn't really real. I am only dreaming. Pinch me…" She said dazed, feeling awake, knowing that this wasn't a dream. Her boss pinched her. "Ouch! You know I didn't mean it!" Her nose twisted in the slight pain of the pinch.

Her boss laughed, shaking his head. "Nope, if they are witnesses, then it was real as Night Live News. Don't worry, you're okay. The city is saved thanks to that Tuxedo Mask look-a-like. The only difference is that underneath his hat, he has blonde hair. Well, and his outfit is a different color as well. It's not black and red, but white and red. Whatever he is, hopefully he continues to protect people. You've been accident prone since you were little. Heheh."

Angela glared. "That is so unfair! How you can remember me when I was little, but I have no recollection of it at all?"

"Trust me, you were cute as you always are, but boy oh boy, did you know how to get into trouble. Hence why…" The barkeep was interrupted by a woman's voice. "Do you know how late it is, Mac?"

Mac gulped as his wife looked torked off. "Well, hun, sweetie, I couldn't just leave her be. Have you seen the news?"

"Hello, Vanessa." Angela said wearily. Another person who knew her past so well…

Vanessa smiled. "You know, Mac, she is up to the same kind of trouble. Like always."

If Angela wasn't so tired and she hadn't been feeling the way she was at this time, she wouldn't have responded the way she did. "Well, enough of the past and time to make up for the new!" She rolled her eyes at Vanessa and Mac and stormed out of the Club.

Vanessa's smile didn't vanish. "Yep, she is still our girl."

Angel was sipping tears of misery as she walked through the door to her home. Supposedly it was her sanctuary but how was it supposed to make her feel safe now? Was it safe for her to have Rin here? Would people find out about her secret? Would her dreams still involve her Senshi self? Who would answer these questions? And why didn't somebody give her some clues? Besides that arrogant, Tuxedo Mask-look-a-like… She didn't need help from a guy. She didn't need or want help from a guy. She loved being single. She blushed. Why did she need to think that? Ergh! Would someone just answer these annoying questions!

Her eyes peered into Rin's room. Fast asleep. Not. "Mom." _Dang_, Angel thought. "Yes?" "Are you ok?" "Yes." "You sure?" "Sure." "You positive?" "Nope, cause only fools are. Sooo, my little darling of life, good night." Angel shut the door softly.

It didn't matter if she slept in her dress or not, she was tired. Red curly hair fell upon the white bed sheets as she landed on the bed. Her eyes easily drifted her off to the magical world of dreams.

Petals, red and soft, rose petals fell on her nose and her eyes opened. Her body was on a white floor, she was dressed in a white wedding dress. Petals were falling everywhere. She stood up. Tried to, anyway. She fell back on the ground and glared around.

_This is odd, I have never been in a dream like this…_She thought to herself but it felt like her thoughts were played on an intercom, because she heard it as though she had screamed aloud.

"Yes, my dear, you have never had a dream like this one…" A coy male voice replied.

Angel's eyes looked everywhere in bewilderment. A face looked down at her, a masked face. "Do you think you can scare me?" She asked with no fear. He laughed at her.

Her settings changed and she was now above the tallest building in Neo New York, The Neo Chrysler…which is ten times the size the old Chrysler building used to be. She gulped. "Is this the best you can do? This is a dream…you can't fool me."

"Oh really?"

Suddenly she felt very chilled and she heard sounds, smelt smells, which was very unlike a dream. "Oh…my…" she was interrupted by a girls voice.

"Paige Master Blast!" The girl shouted. Millions of pages flew above Angel's head and blasted the mask man. He evaporated but before he did, he whispered in her ear, "I'll be back for you, my dear…" He whispered as she dropped into the other girls arms.

"We're on a paper..." "Dragon, yes, and you're a Senshi, so why does this surprise you? I'm Sailor Paige and you are?" The girl had interrupted Angel again. She wondered what on Earth this girl was talking about until she looked at the girl, and then herself.

She was in her fuku!

"Is this really real?" Angel questioned.

"Duh. Look, hun, I got people to save and no time for questions, and since you're obviously a new Senshi, you should register yourself at the Senshi Association. You're Senshi name?"

"My Senshi name? Um, Sailor Crazi…"

"Great! Love the creativity gal. Welcome to the world of the Senshi. And no, I'm not like, the official welcoming community or anything. Tee hee."

"Right. Well, thank you for saving me, Sailor Paige."

"No problem sweetie," She replied and winked at Angel. "Here's you're balcony. Be careful, sometimes the papers are slippery. There ya go, love."

Angel waved good bye to her new found friend. Or rather she found me friend, something to that effect. She went into her bedroom, calmly trying to figure out what had just happened. Her fuku…How would she take it off? Could she take it off? Hmm.

_I guess I might as well leave it on, and let it transform me back into my pj's._ She thought as last thought as drifted asleep onto the comfortable bed.

"Good morning glory, what's you're story? I had this weird dream the other night. You were in it and some arcane guy. Then some Sailor Senshi… Sailor Paige, I think, was in it too." Rin said as she plopped carelessly on Angel's bed.

"Good morning." Angel replied sleepily. So it was a dream…but how come Rin didn't say that she was in a Senshi fuku herself?

"I know." Rin smiled innocently.

"I know you know." Angel smiled back. It was something that they did routinely to just smile when they had nothing better else to say at that moment.

Angel sighed and frowned at Rin. "I know you have to go to school."

Rin copied Angel's sigh and frown. "I know you have to go to work."

They tickled each other in attempt to lighten up the others day. It worked. The daily ritual had begun, otherwise known as the morning messcapade. This meant, that clothes went flying until the ones for the day were found, food came out of the fridge that might or might not been sanitary to eat, shoes and shocks might not always match as they walk out the door, and sometimes the brush had to be to be passed in the car, hair and tooth.

"Bye sweetie, have a nice day!" She shouted to Rin as Rin got out of the car.

"You too, mom!" Rin shouted back as she waved good bye to Angel.

Angel tried to push last night's fiasco out of her mind. All of it came back however, when she came into her High School classroom. She only taught two classes every other day. It was weird, but she didn't complain much because she didn't have to do much for this job.

Everyone was murmuring when she entered the classroom, all eyes centered upon her.

"Get you're eyes off my beautiful red sundress, will ya, and get started on you're work, or it's a detention for all of ya." Angel joked, the class laughed at her, taking out their workbooks.

Preppy Piper, the famous beautiful red headed cheerleader, who sort of ignored all the uncool, and was known for her close relationships with the jocks of the school, stood up, went to Angels desk dropping a paper on it. "There ya go, love."

Angel looked at the paper.

**I wouldn't want to give away the beginning of the third chapter would I? Nope! Just have to keep reading. Mwhahaha. If you have any comments, questions, or answers, please let me know. Thank you, have a nice day, come again! **


End file.
